Once Upon A Time!
by Angel-Girl-1103
Summary: This is a story about a Princess, who doesn't know she's a Princess, but is best friends with a Princess Confusing right? Puckleberry relationship & Faberry Friendship! ENJOY!


**A/N: I just thought of this story, and thought I should write, I don't own glee, or any of the Characters. PLEASE REVIEW! **

_It was in the dark of the night when all you could her was the pouring rain and the loud thunder in the night sky of the East Meadow Kingdom._

_A new child was to be born tonight many knew, one in particular knew of this, and knew if the child had the moon crescent birth mark on her neck, she would the one who gave great power to the other world that no one else knows exist, except the royal family, though in order to use this power the child would have to be sacrificed, which this stranger would greedily be willing to take that chance._

_That night in the castle the Queen's cries of pain were barely heard over the thunder. Queen Shelby was finally giving birth, to a beautiful baby girl King Adam was a so happy, when first laid eye on his newborn girl, crying in his wife's arms._

_The midwife Tara Fabray smiled at the Queen and King, as they showered their little princess with much affection, Tara Fabray had a daughter not so long ago herself, her name was Quinn Fabray, she was only a month older then the newborn Princess, Tara couldn't help but feel hope that, they would be the best of friends when they get older, just like her and the Queen are. _

"_Oh no!" cried out Shelby from the bed, Tara walked towards her friend to see what was wrong, she gave her look of concern, she heard Adam speak "How can this be?" _

"_Is everything alright Shelby?" asked a concerned Tara, placing a hand on her now crying friends shoulder, she looked down at the beauty in her friends arms and was scanning to see if there was anything wrong with her, she seemed to breathing fine, when she checked her out early she seemed healthy as can be, but then her eyes landed on the birthmark on the child's neck, and she gasped._

_King Adam, started throwing things around the room, and fell to his knees sobbing, this meant his daughter was in danger, and he'd be damned if he lost his daughter, his wife yelled for him to calm, down as there daughter started crying from all the friction in the room._

_When things began to calm down, Tara ran to check on her daughter who was now, crying in her crib, from all the loud thunder, she looked at the guard who had been watching little Quinn, for her while she delivered the Princess, he looked clueless at what to do, and mumbled out an apology which Tara just nodded and he walked out, her husband would have watched her, if he was here, he was the captain of the guard's so as much as Shelby said it would be okay for him to stay and watch Quinn, Tara felt bad and refused, for she knew it would make Leon feel better if he was guarding out front by the main gate, making sure no one would dare enter, while he was patrolling._

_She took Quinn with her back to Shelby's room, were she was resting with the little princess in her arms, and the King knelling beside Shelby's bedside murmuring out a prayer for his newborn child._

_Tara calmed down Quinn, before she entered the room, Quinn was now asleep in her arms, she walked in and sat in the rocking chair that Shelby planned on using, once she could get out of bed with the little girl in her arms, Shelby looked up at Tara and gave a sad smile and said "I named my beautiful baby girl, her name is Rachel Tara Berry" Tara let tears roll down her check, she felt such honor, that Shelby had named her daughter after her, just like she did with Quinn, Quinn's full name was after all, Quinn Shelby Fabray._

_After a long moment of silence, King Adam head shot up from the bed, and looked at Tara, "Tara, forgive me for asking you of this, but could we switch them? If we could switch them, we could save my daughter," he said pleadingly, Tara and Shelby looked at him as if he lost his head._

"_I'm not giving up my daughter Adam, what are you thinking?" screeched out Shelby looking horror struck at the very thought of giving her baby away._

"_Listen baby, we won't be really giving her up, she'll be with Tara, and Leon, and they won't be really giving up Quinn either, it'll be almost the same baby, this is the only way to protect Rachel" Adam reasoned, Tara shook her head no and replied, "I want to help, but I'm not giving up my baby" Adam rolled his eyes and yelled out "Guard please go get General Leon please"_

_Tara gasped, "You don't seriously think he'll agree with you, do you?" she asked felling her heart sinking, she knew Leon was very loyal to King Adam, and this scared her, Adam frowned at Tara, and said, "if it were your daughter, wouldn't you do anything to keep her safe?"_

_Tara suddenly felt defeated she hadn't really thought about reversed situations, and maybe she was being selfish, but she didn't want her daughter growing up, calling another women mother, but then again it probably wouldn't be easy for either of them, and she knew without a doubt, that once Leon was there, he would agree to help there King, and take Rachel under his wing, it's not as if she didn't want to help, because she did, if only there was another way, she let a tear slid down her cheek, as she looked at her baby girl in her arms._

"_I love you, baby girl, you'll always be my little angel" she kissed Quinn's chubby cheek, and handed her over to Leon, as he walked in the room, who talked with Adam about his plan, and of course Leon agreed to help, though he did say his farewell to his daughter, telling her it wasn't even really goodbye, it was just a see you soon._

_Shelby let her tears fall freely she held Rachel close and kissed her forehead "I love you, my little princess at least this way you'll be safe, when your older I can tell you the truth" Shelby handed Rachel to Adam who cried and said his farewell, and handed Rachel to Tara, while Leon, handed Quinn to Shelby._

_Later that night the stranger, sneaked into the palace, passing all the guards, and into the baby Princess's room, who was sound to sleep in her crib, the stranger look at the sleeping baby, and smiled, she slowly reached out and touched Quinn's face, and turned her sleeping head gently enough not to wake the small girl, there was no birth mark, on either side of her neck, the stranger let growl of frustration, and woke up the sleeping girl, who was now crying, the stranger heard the guards shuffling at the door, so the stranger hurriedly jumped over the crib to the window, and made a quick escape. _

_17 years later …_

Rachel, and Quinn were walking around the palace laughing and talking with one another, "Oh my gosh, he's so handsome, don't you think Rachel?" Quinn asked with a far away dream look on her face, Rachel only rolled her eyes and laughed, "He's alright, I mean I don't really have time for boys, I have to study a lot"

"Oh Rachel, you promised you'd come to spring ball, no excuses" Quinn said looking at expectedly, Rachel smiled and said "I know, but my mom-" She was cut off by Quinn scoffing "Oh come off it your mother loves me, she won't have the heart to tell me no" Rachel rolled eyes yet again, because sure enough it was true, she sometimes wonder if her mom, loved Quinn, more then she loved her, she new that wasn't true though, she just really liked Quinn, like Quinn's mother really adored Rachel, Rachel only smiled and nodded, which caused Quinn to squeal in delight, "I knew I could count on you! Now lets go find us some dresses and make all those girls jealous" she said.

"Girls are already jealous of you Quinn, your beautiful, with your blond hair and light green eyes, sometimes I wonder how mom, isn't your mom" Rachel said jokingly, Quinn just laughed, after all Rachel's mom did look a lot like Quinn, and she swears she kind of looks a little bit like her dad too, which couldn't be possible, it was safe to say Rachel looked nothing like her parents, and for some reason looked a lot like Quinn's mom, and if she looked a little more into a little bit like Quinn's dad too, but Rachel never thought to much on it, because it confused her, her and Quinn would joke every now and then, how they were switched at birth, and they'd laugh about it, little did they know they weren't far from the truth.

They were in Quinn's bedroom choosing out what to wear for the ball that night, Quinn looked lost in thought as she stared herself in the mirror "You okay?" asked Rachel standing next to Quinn holding up a royal blue beautiful dress for her blond friend, Quinn snapped herself out of her thoughts and said, "Prince Noah, is suppose to be here tonight, and I don't think I'm that thrilled about it, I want to be with Finn … it's just not fair" Rachel frowned and looked at the dress she'd been holding, Prince Noah was knowing to be a bad boy, and not very faithful, which is why he hasn't been betrothed.

"What am I going to do?" Quinn said as silent tears made there way down her cheek, Rachel reached up at the taller girl, and wiped away her tears, and said, "It's okay, I'll be with you every step of the way, plus it's not like your mom or dad are going to force you to marry the guy" Quinn smiled down at Rachel and hugged her, "You're my bestest friend in the whole world Rachel, I don't know what I'd do with you" she stated while hugging the small brunet who laughed and hugged her back "don't you mean best? Bestest isn't a word" she said making joking at the taller girl, who just laughed and told her to shush.

Rachel handed Quinn the royal blue dress she was holding moments before, it was it was a nice slender dress that showed off Quinn's figure, she grabbed Quinn's Tiara that had sapphire in the middle and white diamonds to the left and the right, Rachel thought it funny that it was her sapphire happened to be her birth stone, she placed it on Quinn's neatly done hair, and smiled.

"Come on Rachel, we have to get you ready" Quinn said looking through her closet of dresses pulling out a beautiful green dress that was also very slender and looked good against Rachel's olive skin, Rachel had her hair up in a neat bun, with strands of hair hanging nice against her face.

"We both look beautiful, don't you think?" asked Quinn while hold Rachel next her and looking in the mirror, Rachel smiled and nodded, there came a knock on the door, Quinn answered "who is it?"

"It's me Finn, your mother and father asked me to escort you down to the ball, as well Mike will be escorting lady Fabray" Quinn face went red and looked at Rachel and smiled, which Rachel gladly returned her smile.

Quinn walked over and opened the door, and linked arms with Finn, and I linked arms Mike, he too was part of the guard.

We walked down a long flight of stairs, and then finally walked into the ball room, where everyone was dancing, Rachel danced with Mike for a while as she watched Quinn, dance with Finn with a smile on her face, looking up at him.

Suddenly a man with strange looking hair came across the room, and asked Mike if he could but in, Mike looked at Rachel as if to ask her if that was okay, Rachel merely nodded and turned her attention towards this stranger, he looked rather handsome, his eyes were hazel green, and Rachel couldn't but to stare into them, as he gazed back into her own, she leaned her head on his shoulder feeling comfortable in his arms as they danced.

"So what's your name?" asked the stranger who was holding her close, she looked back into his eyes and answered "Rachel, Rachel Fabray"

He smiled at her, and said, "Pleasure to meet you Fabray, I'm Noah Puckerman" the trance or whatever it had been, had been broken, he was a Prince, and not just any Prince the playboy, Prince.

She suddenly pulled away from his grasp said, "it's a pleasure to meet you too" she bowed, he made stand back up and grabbed her face up to face him, "please don't do that" he asked looking uncomfortable, she knew of the rumors, and even if they were true, she was still beneath him, and couldn't disrespect him in any way, plus she was brought up not to judge a book by it's cover, and from what she could tell, he didn't seem that bad.

"I'm sorry, but I'm nothing but a commoner, and as a commoner it is my duty to bow to royalty" Rachel said, looking up at him, feeling unsure of herself, Noah glared at her and said "Your human just as I am, so please don't treat me any different, then what I deserve" She was shocked and a little taken back, but nodded and asked, "I'm sorry … this may sound forward, but are the rumors true" his glare turned into a grin, but he answered "Which part?"

She should have known he act cocky, of course they were true, he was handsome and for a moment he seemed so honest, and it just seemed like he was playing with her, this made her feel angry, she turned around to walk away, but her grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, she felt her heart bounding in her chest, and she felt like she shouldn't be feeling this way for this man in front of her, "Do you think they're true?" he asked surprisingly seriously, her anger disappeared into confusion, he looked as if he was hoping she wouldn't believe they were true, so she did a safe answer "I'm not sure … I hardly know you, we just met" he released her hand and she stepped back from him.

"I would like to get to know you" he said with what looked like longing in his eyes, she only nodded, and he bent over and kissed her cheek, which caused her to blush, he smiled and began dancing with her once again, he held her close to him, so she could feel his heart beat and for a moment, she felt like she belonged there, in his arms, suddenly everything went dark, and everyone started wondering why the light had gone out, the guards grabbed Quinn and ran towards the King and Queens thrown, only when they got there the first words were "Quinn, where is Rachel?" the Queen asked sounding really scared

Quinn shrugged and looked just as scared she heard her mother yell to the guards to search for Rachel, they did as they were told.

Meanwhile Rachel clung to Noah who protectively had his arms wrapped around her the windows broke all around, you could here the crowed screaming, suddenly everyone was rushing out of the palace, and there stood a shadow figure right behind Rachel, the shadow stranger slowly walked towards them but stopped a few strides away, soon all was left were a couple of people and guards running around looking for Rachel who seemed to be paralyzed in Noah's arms, who seemed to hold her closer, "Who are and what do you want?" Noah spoke to the stranger, who slowly pulled off the hood, there stood a young woman, with long dark brown hair, and hazel brown/ green eyes, she was beautiful, but held a dark demeanor about her, she glared at Noah, and then looked towards the throne, the Queen finally met eye to eye with the stranger she gave her a curious look then notice, was in Prince Noah's arm, and suddenly felt frightened.

The guards ran up in front of Rachel and asked her if she was okay, she nodded not taking her eyes off the girl in front of her, not sure if she posed a threat or not, until she spoke "Well, well, I thought it was odd when the baby you had so many years ago, didn't have the birth make of a crescent moon, when I was told by my most trusted source she was to be born that very September night, so do tell King Adam, what did you do with the real daughter of yours?" everyone seemed to gasp except for the King and Queen, even Rachel's parents who stood there with worried glances.

Quinn gasped and then felt angry "What are you talking about? I am there real daughter" Quinn retorted the woman laughed and replied "Oh don't worry dear, I was fooled by it too, when I sneaked into your bedroom all those years ago, I was fooled, and yet confused, because my source had never lied to me before, and I couldn't see why now that my source would have chosen to lie to me then"

Rachel covered her birth mark on her neck, as if making sense of all this, her eyes went wide, suddenly all jokes Quinn and her made about being switched at birth wasn't so funny anymore, she kept quite though.

"So tell me King Adam, what did you do with your daughter?" she asked anger showing in her voice, King Adam spoke "Quinn is my true daughter, you don't know what your talking about"

The woman seemed to be seething and said, "Fine you want to play games, we can let the games begun!" suddenly with in a blink of an eye, she grabbed Quinn from behind her, Quinn screamed and was trying to fight her off, Finn seemed to rush in and try and help by trying stab the woman, who only dodged his attack and kicked him flying him into the wall.

Noah let go of Rachel and ran at the woman with his sword, who was surprisingly fast and cut the woman across the stomach, Quinn ran towards Rachel, who hugged her, and then begun leading her out of the ball room.

They ran out of the palace into the garden, there stood a man looking slightly pleased "So it's come to this, dear old man won't state who his real daughter is" he said in amused voice, Quinn and Rachel glared at him "I'm his real daughter" Quinn said seething through her teeth, knowing full will now that wasn't true, but if her suspicions were right, it was Rachel, and she would do anything to protect her best friend.

The man laughed and said "I don't think so, in fact my poor idiot friend didn't even know she was in her sight this whole time, Rachel Fabray? Huh? They had everyone going for good long 17 years didn't you wonder why you didn't look like your parents? I'm sure you did" he said while smiling walking closer to them.

"Get away from us" said Rachel and Quinn together as they were backing away, He laughed and replied, "I don't think I will" but he suddenly stopped and smiled as if he was waiting for something, suddenly Mike jumped out of no where with his sword, which the man effortlessly dodged, and Mike yelled to them "Princess Quinn, Rachel run!" before he continued fighting the man, which he already knew was a losing battle considering this man already saw him coming.

Quinn and Rachel took off, out the gate and just kept running threw the village were people were in complete panic because of what happened at the ball tonight, so were running around packing up there stuff to try and leave the village with there family's.

Once Quinn and Rachel found a cave in the dark woods, Rachel started a fire, and sat on rock, not believing what had just happened, she it was a lot to take in, Quinn followed by just staring in the fire, not knowing what to really think, it was a lot to take in for the both of them, it's not like she could blame there parents they obviously had a good reason, it still would have been nice to know the truth, it's not like they'd would have blown there cover.

Rachel slid down the rock on to the hard floor ground and let out a sigh, it does explain a lot though.

"What do we do now?" Quinn asked not sure if she even really wanted an answer, Rachel looked at the blond girl and gave her a sad smile, and said, "We have to go back"

"Are you kidding and risk you getting caught? I don't think so!" Quinn replied staring at Rachel as if she were crazy, "I can't just sit around wait for something to happen Quinn, I can't sit by and watch people get hurt or worse die for me" explained Rachel feeling irritated, "Incase you haven't notice Rachel, that's there jobs, that what they do for royalty" Quinn stated feeling just as irritated "I'm not you Quinn, I don't let people do my dirty work for me!" Rachel yelled out with tears in her eyes, she suddenly felt a sting against her cheek, for Quinn had just slapped her that she probably deserved "How dare you! You don't think I feel like crap, because of what's happing? Finn just risked his life to save me! And I don't even know if he's okay, or even still alive!" Quinn yelled now in tears, Rachel sat there and cried with Quinn, they enveloped one another in hug and cried.

Rachel woke up as she heard a horse outside the cave, and unlike Quinn isn't a real heavy sleeper, she swears that girl could sleep threw a hurricane, if there was one, Rachel gently moved Quinn off her shoulder and on to the hard floor, and went to check out the noise, she walked towards the entrance of the cave, only to find Noah, and Finn looking around, possibly looking for them, she didn't know weather to show herself yet, but just spied on the she watched as Finn sighs and runs his hands threw his hair, "all I found was a peace of the blue dress Princess Quinn had been wearing, she could be any where" Noah looked back at Finn and glared "What about Rachel? Do think they're together?" he asked looking annoyed at Finn; Finn completely missed the fact that Noah was annoyed just nodded.

"We are here!" spoke out Rachel as came out behind the rock, she had been hiding behind, Rachel watched as his head snapped in her direction she saw a sense or relief drift threw him and he smiled at her and was about to say something but Finn beat him too it, "Where's Quinn is she okay?" Rachel nodded in response, and pointed in the direction he'd find the sleeping Quinn, who no doubt in Rachel's right mind would be happy to know he was all right.

"So.." they both said at once, the both laughed and said, "You go first …" Rachel just smiled and so did he then said, "are you okay?" Rachel nodded the asked "are you?" he nodded and went up and hugged her, which took her by surprise, but she hugged him back.

Finn was carrying Quinn bridal style our of the cave and place her his horse, Rachel smile, she never seen Quinn look so happy, Noah held out his hand towards her, Rachel gladly took it, and helped her, on to his horse, as they were riding back Rachel couldn't help but ask "Is everyone okay?" Noah answered her with honesty "Your mother was stabbed, but she's alive, lucky the sword didn't go too deep" Rachel refrained from asking which mother he'd been talking about, considering she didn't know if he knew or not, now that she was the true Princess of East Meadow, but either way she still felt her heart sink, because really they both like her mother while growing up, this birth mark on her neck kept her separated from her real mother and father, and she really didn't know the reason but whatever it was she was sure it was nothing good.

Her birth mark was barely visible unless you were actually trying to find it on her neck, you'd miss every time, she hadn't notice it until one day, trying on one of Quinn beautiful necklaces, and she was admiring it around her neck, until then she notice the birth mark of crescent moon, she found it kind of interesting, but forgot all about it when Quinn had entered the room.

"Are you okay, Fabray?" Noah asked snapping Rachel our of her thoughts, she hadn't realized they were back at the palace yet, she had been stuck in her own thoughts, she blushed and nodded, now she was sure it was mom Fabray that had been stabbed, she closed her eyes and let a tear roll down her cheek which she hid from Noah, as he began helping her off the horse on to the ground, "What happened? When me and Quinn ran off?" asked Rachel looking at him with pleading eyes, Noah let out a sigh, "Well, a guard named Mike was found almost dead, but he survived he is being taking care of as we speak, but we have no idea what happened to him, he is out cold so he can't tell us yet, I fought with that crazy chick for matter over an hour, she's pretty good with a sword, but umm …she disappeared after the hour was up" he said looking a little bothered at the whole situation, my eyes were wide, I couldn't believe Mike barely escaped with his life, tears began falling down my face, and I quickly turned away so he wouldn't see, unfortunately that wasn't the case he grabbed my face and made look at him, he hugged me and told everything was going to be okay.

I just wish I could believe him, I wanted to know who these people were and why they wanted me, because of some stupid birth mark, I use to think the birth mark was pretty unique and awesome, now it feels like a damn curse.

Noah led me to momma Fabray, when I entered the room, I was greeted by a tight hug by my actually mother, whispered "thank god your safe" I hugged her back, knowing she must have been really worried about me, I can't blame her for what she did, switching me and Quinn, I always kind of thought of her as my second mother anyways so I was okay with it, it sure explained a lot of things, but right now I just wanted to see if mom Fabray was okay, I walked next her bed and she smiled as she was so happy to see me, as I was her "Hey …momma you doing okay?" I asked looking down at she gave me a slight nod and said "Please forgive us for not telling you the truth, we only wanted to protect you" Rachel just smiled and grabbed mom Fabray's hand and squeezed it tight, "I don't blame you, or for that matter any of you, you did what you had to do" she seemed delighted with this answer and closed her eyes to rest for the rest of the evening.

Rachel walked out of the room, telling her actual mother, that she'd like to be alone and have time to think.

Rachel walked down to the garden and remember when Mike had saved her and Quinn that dreadful night, she didn't want any one else getting hurt, she began walking around, when she saw Quinn … and Noah?

They looked like they were in a pretty heated conversation, she knew it wasn't good to eavesdrop but she couldn't help herself.

"Listen Princess, I'm not that into you either, but I'm trying to make my parents proud of me for once, and if that means trying to woo you then so be it" He said soundly slightly bitter, Quinn scoffed and said, "You can't be serious, I want to be with Finn not you, and what about Rachel? I thought you were into her?" Rachel could have sworn she saw something like pain flash in his eyes but quickly covered by anger, "This isn't about her!" he yelled looking rather annoyed with the blond, "HA you could of fooled me, I've seen the way you look at her, the way you treat her, because really you are just an ass hole to every one else" said Quinn now trying to glare holes threw his head.

Rachel was so happy that Quinn was her best friend she knew that Quinn knew of her feeling for him as well.

Noah growled and grabbed Quinn and kissed her forcibly, Rachel's eyes widen at the seen, her heart seemed to fall apart, as she watched Quinn return the kiss with much equal passion, she suddenly felt angry and was about to make it known, until some one else beat her to the punch "I can't believe this" said a male voice, there behind Noah stood one angry looking Finn, "I thought you loved me Quinn!" he yelled, Quinn and Noah pulled apart with shock written on there faces, "This isn't what is looks like Finn!" Quinn choked out, Rachel then spoke out "Oh it isn't?"

Quinn whipped around to see Rachel and broke down crying saying "Rachel please, this isn't what it looks like" Quinn grabbed for Rachel's hand who backed away from Quinn, with hurt baring in Rachel's eye she looked towards Noah who wouldn't even look at her, "So here it is …and I hate you both!" Rachel yelled and ran off, where Finn had also stormed off too, with Quinn yelling behind her to please wait, and let her explain.

Noah stood there unable to move, and unable to say anything, as he hears Quinn cry our for Rachel and Finn, to wait and let her explain, he had ruined any chance at being anything to Rachel, but that's how it was suppose to be wasn't it? Quinn was the princess he was sent there to woo her, not Rachel, but then why did he feel like his heart was breaking, he felt like he could hardly breath, and actually felt tears stinging at his eyes, all he wanted to do was find Rachel and make it better.

When she had told them, she hated them both, he felt like someone might as well have stabbed him, he fell to his knees, and he realized the blond was right next to him hitting him in the chest exclaiming this was his entire fault.

"You ruin everything!" Quinn screamed at him, while tears were running down her face, "My best friend hates because of you, and the love of my life just walked out of my life, all because of you! All this just so you could make your stupid parents happy? You have one fucked up parents! I'm not even the real goddamn Princess! Rachel is!" Quinn hurriedly covered her mouth, realizing she had just let Rachel's secret slip, Noah couldn't believe he heard her right, "Excuse me?" he asked looking puzzled.

"I said nothing Puckerman, now leave" Quinn answered bitterly with tears in her eyes as she stood up off the floor, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down, "I'll ask you again, what did you say?" he asked feeling angry that he hadn't known this information earlier all this crap could have been avoided, Quinn felt a little scared and answered "Rachel's the real Princess …what do you care?" he let go of her, and stood up, and let out a slight laugh and kicked a flower pot over in anger, this whole time, he'd been holding back, and for what? Rachel was the Princess, this whole time he'd been wishing he could be with her, only to find out he could have been, and he messed it all up.

Rachel ran to her room, and closed sliding down the door sobbing uncontrollably, she didn't think Noah had mattered this much to her, but she was surprised at the pain that went threw her, the moment she saw the two of them kissing one another, how could Quinn do this to her, Quinn knew Rachel had felt something for Noah, so why? She buried her head in her arms and sobbed some more.

"Awe poor little Princess, all alone and no one to love" Rachel's head shot up and looked up only to find the same man who had hurt Mike, at first she felt scared but then just glared at him and asked "What do you want? Haven't you caused enough trouble as it is? Please just leave me alone" she had no more fight in her, her heart was broken and she felt betrayed by her best friend, and she was tired of people trying to protect her, and getting hurt because of it, she didn't want anyone to die for her.

As if reading her mind the stranger spoke "You could just come willingly and make this easier on the both of us, no one has to get hurt, and no one has to die" he said smoothly smiling greedily down at her, she looked up at him, with much pain held in her eyes and said "Promise?"

He held an evil glint in his dark eyes and laughed and said "I may be an evil man, but I am a man of my word, and I give you my word, when I say I won't lay a hand on anyone of them, if you just become mine forever" Rachel suddenly looked behind him to see the girl, that had destroyed the ball night, she was smiling and said "I also promise, I won't lay hand on any of them"

Rachel felt like this was it, she would agree to keep the people that she cares about most, safe but she had feeling she was going to die.

"Okay" was the last thing Rachel said before the man wrapped his arms around and just like that disappeared with her in his arms, with the girl fallowing right behind him.

Noah didn't understand why Quinn had pretended to be the Princess, she didn't really know herself, she said all she knew it was to protect Rachel.

Noah walked into the Queen and Kings thrown room, and he walked straight up to them and said "Why did Quinn have to pretend to be your daughter?" the King and Queen looked taken off guard, the guards looked even more curious then they've ever had before, for all they knew Quinn was their daughter.

The Queen looked at her husband who only nodded, then back to Noah, and a look of sadness came over her, she told the guards to leave, and they did, she told Noah the whole story, and he listened to every word, and was shocked at what he had learned, Rachel wasn't just in danger, the whole world would be in danger if the wrong person ever got to her.

He suddenly rushed out of the thrown room in a hurry, and to think he was stupid enough to bring her back here, were those strangers would eventually find her again, he ran to find Quinn, who was talking with Finn to make it right.

When he found her she and Finn were hugging, and she had tears in her eyes, "Quinn, where's Rachel's room?" Noah asked quickly but Quinn glared at him, so did Finn, "What do you care Puckerman?" said Finn acidly clinching his fist, Noah really didn't have time for this, he felt like something was wrong and he needed to know where Rachel's room was, "Please this is urgent! I have to make sure she's okay!" Finn looked like he was going to take a swing and Noah, but Quinn stopped him, and she looked at Noah "She on the fourth floor, down the right hall the last one on your left" she said still not looking to happy with him.

Noah nodded and hurriedly thanked her and ran off, towards Rachel's room he ran all the way to the fourth floor, and the right hall, all the way to the last door on his left and kicked it open, only to find no sign of Rachel, he started to feel panic, and started calling out her name, he finally found a note on her pillow.

To those who this may concern

_It's over now I've won, I've gotten my princess, and all the power I need from her, she came to me willingly, you see it wasn't hard to convince her, once I found out how heart broken she had been, and how betrayed she felt from a best friend, it really was all to easy, that is why I'm writing this note, to make it more challenging, could you imagine if it really just ended this way how fun would that be? _(Noah growled at that part)_I can't wait to see what fun we will have, under the bed is a blue marble crush it in your hand, and it shall lead you to, my leer hope you get there in time, if not your bad._

Noah had tears in his eyes, quickly brushed them away and crumbled the paper, he looked under Rachel's bed and found the marble the ass hole was talking about, he picked it up and knew he couldn't do this alone.

**A/N: Alright I'm sleepy so that's all I'm writing for now, hope you like it, if not sorry, I tried without trying to really rush it, but I know I kind of did, so sorry, and sorry about the errors etc. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll post more lol.**


End file.
